


Новая лесная жизнь, или Три окна в избе Ивана Валялкина

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Curtain Fic, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Жизнь в тайге трудна, не правда ли? Особенно поначалу, когда ты только начинаешь осознавать и сталкиваться с непривычными для тебя проблемами. И неважно, что ты рвался туда всем сердцем и душой, поставив пред собой столь значимую цель! В лесу другие правила игры, и ты не можешь поперёк пойти...
Kudos: 1





	1. Этап 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фик нетипичен для любительницы некромага Бейбарсова, поскольку здесь нет Валялкина маньяка, садиста, алкоголика и просто плохого человека, а лишь описание становления нового этапа жизни Ивана по прилёту в тайгу.
> 
> Старалась обойтись без ООСа, если найдёте таковой - прошу, не стесняйтесь сказать сразу и откровенно, я не кусаюсь.  
> Использован текст песни "Три окна" группы Машина Времени.
> 
> И да, насчёт названия: мне оно не очень нравится, так что если у кого-то возникнет идея о лучшем варианте, я буду благодарна!

_Я забыл о бурях и о громе,_  
_Мне теперь дороже тишина,_  
_И живу я в старом-старом доме._  
_Из него выходят три окна._

Эту когда-то ветхую избушку, находящуюся вблизи неотмеченной на большинстве карт деревушки возле реки Иртыш, бывший выпускник Тибидохса Иван Валялкин довёл до ума благодаря известному всем упорству вкупе с желанием следовать намеченной цели до конца. Раз решил, что поедет на Иртыш лечить зверей и помогать восстанавливать нанесённый урон тайге – значит, поедет. И при этом не будет потом сетовать на свой отнюдь не лёгкий выбор, навалившиеся разом трудности, вынужденное одиночество и неоднозначную реакцию окружающих. Также ни в коем случае он не свернёт с намеченного пути. Даже раздумывать о заманчивой перспективе вернуться не станет, поскольку понимания того, что его шаг нужен пусть не всему миру, а – для начала – маленькой области в азиатской части страны, было у Ивана хоть отбавляй. Тем более, Ваня никогда не любил бросать начатое дело, чем и отличался от разношёрстной толпы учеников магической школы.

С такими намерениями парень и приехал в глушь, чтобы не только начать улучшать местную флору и фауну, но и, прежде всего, разобраться в себе. Сколько Валялкин себя помнил, у лопухоидов и в Тибидохсе ему было неуютно. Вроде бы всё замечательно: прошлая жизнь закончилась с прилётом на Буян, где появились настоящие друзья и, увы, пока настороженно относившаяся к предстоящим перспективам, но всё же любовь… Да и не одна: Зализину тоже сбрасывать со счетов нельзя.

Но чего-то спокойной и рассудительной душе Ивана не хватало. Многое он не понимал и не хотел принимать. Взять хотя бы магию. Валялкин не раз задумывался: почему обыкновенные люди могут достичь немалых высот в жизни, совершить нечто важное и полезное для страны и человечества, опираясь только на свои силы и скромные возможности, а некоторые маги даже почистить зубы и завязать шнурки без заклинания не в состоянии? Неужели преимущества всё-таки пагубно воздействуют на них? Но как же тогда уважаемые им учителя и директор школы? Не скажешь, что они зависимы от волшебства и прочих чудес. Хотя, что с них взять, если тот же Поклёп Поклёпыч предпочитает «зомбировать» непослушных учеников, нежели понять истинную причину их поступков…

А постоянные нытьё и мелочность, распространённые среди его однокурсников? Почему любителей пожаловаться на свои проблемы было больше, чем тех, кто искренне хотел помочь? Даже животные часто лучше людей – Валялкин не раз убеждался в этом на собственном опыте – по крайней мере, они не злорадствуют над своими собратьями, попавшими в беду.

Именно вдали от людской суеты Валялкин понял то, что ему никак не удавалось осознать все эти годы. Нет, кое о чём он имел смутные представления, но оформить в связную мысль смог только сейчас, когда оградился от многих соблазнов и пустых идеалов толпы. Огромное желание, сила воли и самоконтроль – вот настоящая основа жизни. Без них рушится любое начинание, каким бы простым оно не казалось. Только постоянное одёргивание себя в критические моменты, когда готов сдаться и опустить руки, помогали Валялкину не сорваться.

Да, не всё так легко ему далось. Были дни, когда он хотел бросить эту холодную и покосившуюся избу, улететь в привычную школу, к весёлому Баб-Ягуну и ждущей Тане, всё понимающему директору и радостному питекантропу… Перестать трудиться в одиночку и жить отшельником, наконец. Но каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть всё, что он успел сделать собственными руками – пусть то было починенное окно в избушке, построенный сарай для бабы Нюры из ближайшей деревни, перевязанная лапа лисицы, попавшей в капкан, – и желание уезжать пропадало. Как можно взять и уехать, бросив всё, над чем долго трудился? И тогда Валялкин стискивал зубы, делал глубокий вдох и продолжал дальше выполнять поставленную перед собой задачу, не обращая внимания на всевозможные препятствия и упорно шагая по выбранной им тропе судьбы.


	2. Этап 2

_Первое окно выходит в поле,_   
_В поле наших самых лучших лет._   
_В этом поле не бывает боли,_   
_И любой вопрос находит свой ответ._

_Там и днем и ночью солнце светит,_   
_Летом и зимой цветет земля,_   
_Не взрослея, там играют дети,_   
_И один из них – наверно, я._

Редкие гости никогда не задерживались у первого окна, когда с любопытством осматривали жилище Вани, попутно спрашивая его, как он устроился на новом месте и нравится ли ему тут вообще. Почему-то они всегда пробегали по открывающемуся чудному виду небрежным взглядом: окружённой кромкой низеньких кустарников – местами разбавленной диким шиповником – огромной поляне с высокой густой травой, ярко блестящей в солнечных лучах, чьи блики по утрам причудливо играли в медленно распускающихся лепестках полевых цветов. Валялкин сожалел, что никому не угодил этот скромный уголок нетронутой человеком природы. Неужели только из-за того, что здесь нет ничего примечательного и захватывающего дух: ни сосен-великанов, ни мрачных болот, ни прозрачного ручья, о красоте которых ходят легенды?

Хотя Ваня лукавил о «нетронутости», ведь возле окна давно уже росла и радовала глаз маленькая прижившаяся берёзка, на которую он случайно наткнулся возле крутого склона берега притока Иртыша. Ваня тогда наблюдал за утоляющим жажду оленёнком внизу склона. Малыш еле стоял на ногах, и парень заволновался: не пострадал ли он от ловушек браконьеров или какой-то болезни? Сомнения мага были напрасны: напившись, оленёнок бодро поскакал к неторопливо выходящей из-за зарослей матери. А Ваня чуть было не свалился с обрыва – так резко детёныш побежал – благо, успел ухватиться за ствол берёзы. Дерево отчаянно боролось за жизнь, цепляясь корнями за обваливавшуюся землю, отдавая этому занятию все свои силы, но не сломалось под его весом, чтобы утащить за собой в обрыв. Юноша поразился скрытой силе этого тонкого дерева: оно сумело не только удержаться в земле, но и спасти ему жизнь. Хотя на первый взгляд берёза выглядела плохо: почти лысые и хрупкие ветки, сухая и сыплющаяся от лёгкого прикосновения кора. Дереву действительно нужно было заботиться о себе, а не о потерявшем осторожность начинающем леснике. Но, тем не менее, слабое живое существо смогло помочь более сильному, ничего не требуя взамен. И рассудительный Ваня забрал берёзу с собой и бережно посадил на пустыре возле его маленького участка, чтобы всегда помнить о простом и важном уроке: сила кроется не в кулаках и громких словах, а в молчаливых поступках. И что благодарить можно тоже действиями: берёзка не засохла, а превратилась в красивое дерево, которое от малейшего дуновения ветра пело юному магу причудливую песнь природы, шелестя своими ярко-зелёными листьями и шурша длинными серёжками. Поэтому Ваня и взял привычку сидеть именно у этого окна, когда отчаяние отравляло мысли, пробивая мающейся душе дорогу к мраку. Именно покачивающаяся берёза прогоняла грусть и тоску по неизведанному, возвращая радость и веру к жизни. А после Валялкин начинал мечтать о своём будущем, где царила гармония, уважение к природе и всем её созданиям и, конечно, любовь к своей семье.

Парень не мог даже себе объяснить, почему ему только здесь хочется мечтать о семье. Только потому, что ему видится наяву, как сейчас по поляне бежит маленький мальчик с голубыми, как небо у него над головой, глазами? Или из-за того, что он только что увидел подмигнувшую ему из густой травы девчушку с кудрявыми огненно-рыжими волосами? А может, ему почудился нежный голос Тани, которая зовёт детей домой обедать? Или ещё оттого, что из кустов вдруг появился лопоухий Ягун, катающий на своей спине похожего на него, как две капли, воды мальчишку, а бегущая рядом Катя постоянно просит весёлого папашу быть аккуратнее и смотреть под ноги?

И всё происходящее очень реалистично: Ване кажется, что если он протянет руку вдаль, то ощутит прикосновение нежных детских ладошек к своим огрубевшим, но много сделавшим рукам, а мелодичный смех близких и дорогих его сердцу людей так и стоит в его ушах, как будто всё разворачивается на его глазах сейчас, в эту самую минуту…

Что может быть лучше этих видений?


	3. Этап 3

_А окно второе вышло к лесу,_   
_Темный лес поднялся до небес,_   
_И от солнца лес создал завесу,_   
_От вопросов скрыл ответы лес._

_И жизнь идет там по лесным законам,_   
_И я пугался каждого куста,_   
_Проходя по тропкам незнакомым_   
_В час, когда спускалась темнота._

Было бы странным считать, что лес ничем не отличается от обжитого людьми пространства, и что горожанин без особых проблем может спокойно начать новую жизнь на лоне природы – это Валялкин уяснил мгновенно после приезда. Он тогда, возвращаясь домой с первой прогулки по окрестностям, с трудом отбился от внезапно напавшего на него волка. Благо, что до избы было рукой подать и реакция, натренированная на практических занятиях Медузии Зевсовны, не подвела. Сноп искр вылетел из кольца ещё до того, как парень отдал себе мысленный приказ поднять руку и прошептать услужливо подсунутое памятью заклинание. Наблюдая за пятившимся животным, Ваня для себя приобрёл весьма ценный урок: не стоит шуметь в лесу, как он позволял себе в замке, если жить хочешь. Иначе, кто тебя первым услышит, тот и восстановит привычное для всех спокойствие, в надежде при этом урвать кое-что и для удовольствия своего желудка.

Да и аккуратность со внимательностью не помешает никогда: лучше основательно подготовиться перед выходом в лес и за один раз сделать всё необходимое, чем двадцатый раз за сутки бегать, всполошив всю округу. Лесной закон суров и не терпит слабых и непонятливых. В лесу ошибки нельзя допускать: второго раза уже можешь никогда не получить. Поэтому приходится учиться сначала спокойно думать, составлять план действий, а потом уже совершать поступки. Жалко только, что ты забываешь об этом, находясь в привычных теплоте и уюте, и вспоминаешь неписаные истины лишь тогда, когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске…

Хоть Валялкин и не привык к такой роскоши, как «попросил – получил», но намучился изрядно с недоверием лешаков и прочих хранителей тайги. Не сильно жалуя пришлых, они долго присматривались к Ване, прежде чем позволили ему что-то делать во благо общей цели. Но парень не расстраивался, поскольку прекрасно понимал их страхи и опасения, что он только лишь хочет подобраться к ним поближе, дабы, вызнав все их тайны, окончательно погубить лес. И его терпение было вознаграждено: пусть в его честь никто не слагал оды, но уважение в глазах лесных правителей и, поначалу незаметная, помощь в обустройстве дома значили для Валялкина больше, нежели банальная слава и всеобщее поклонение. Именно то, что трудно увидеть непривычному глазу, и ценил парень в окружающих, стараясь добраться до истинной сути, осторожно избавляясь от ненужной и грубой шелухи, за которой многие предпочли укрыться, словно дети в любимом ими «домике».

Кстати, о доме. «Пора подправить порог, а то скрипит уже который день подряд – вдруг, ненароком, провалится скоро? А куда домовой положил поленья – сейчас они точно пригодятся!» – размышлял Валялкин, сидя у второго окна своей избы за столом с успевшей слегка выцвести за лето скатертью да попивая чай, заваренный из трав, отдающих запахом леса.

У Ивана мало свободного времени из-за часто возникающих неотложных дел, поэтому он всегда ценит такие моменты уединения, когда можно посидеть у окна или на пороге, наблюдая за туманом, стелящимся по водной глади, или за алым закатом, едва касающимся верхушек деревьев, или за яркой радугой, появляющейся после дождя… Но парень не привык сидеть сложа руки. Даже в эти минуты он обдумывает планы на завтрашний день, наказывая себе ничего не забыть: наточить затупившийся складной перочинный нож, положить в рюкзак сменных бинтов и повязок, набрать в лесу немного земляники для домового, который её очень любит, надо его порадовать…

Именно в тайге, в ежедневных заботах и редких спокойных вечерах родились его правила – Таня потом назовёт их целой философией, потому что они вскоре сделают из него полностью сформировавшуюся личность, которую будут уважать все его знакомые, а кто-то даже станет восхищаться прежде невзрачным членом знаменитой Тибидохской троицы.


	4. Этап 4

_Третье окно выходит к океану,_   
_Ровным ветром дышит океан,_   
_А за ним диковинные страны,_   
_И никто не видел этих стран._

_Словно вечность, океан огромен,_   
_И сильна спокойствием волна,_   
_И когда мне тесно в старом доме –_   
_Я сажусь у третьего окна._

Третье «окно» – картина, подаренная Ягуном без веского повода. «Чтоб не забывал родные пенаты!» – воскликнул он тогда, вручая Ване свою тщательно запакованную ношу и не переставая убеждать друга, что ему «непременно понравится». И он оказался прав, поскольку картина стала занимать важное место в скромном убранстве избы лесного ветеринара.

На ней неизвестный художник с трепетной любовью изобразил Тибидохс и его окрестности, передав всё величие острова Буян. Ваня при взгляде на полотно часто вспоминал, как их неизменная троица бродила по коридорам, чердакам и подвалам замка, всегда мечтая напоследок одним глазком посмотреть на важного сфинкса возле кабинета Академика. Что бы ни говорили, школа для трудновоспитуемых волшебников всегда оставляла яркий отпечаток в душе мага, греющий душу от одной мысли о ней. Именно Тибидохс стал когда-то его настоящим и нередко единственным домом, куда непременно хочется вернуться или снова заглянуть в гости. «Большая черепаха», как многие при первом знакомстве окрестили раскинувшийся на острове замок, прочно занимала отведенное ей место в сердце каждого обитателя. Ведь она была свидетельницей побед и неудач всех своих учеников, пережила вместе с ними их бурное взросление и разделила многие подростковые переживания и проблемы. Всегда любому выпускнику будет приятно вновь пройтись по усыпанной разноцветными листьями Заповедной Роще, посидеть на скрипящих деревянных трибунах драконбольного поля и послушать рёв неутомимых драконов, ещё раз побродить по галереям и пролётам родного Тибидохса, где он провёл свои отрочество и юность…

Океан… Ваньке всегда нравилось сидеть на его берегу, слушать размеренный шум прибоя, изредка прерываемым громким криком пролетающих птиц, и вглядываться в нескончаемую водную гладь. Лучше всего было наблюдать завораживающий заход солнца, которое ежедневно прятало свои яркие лучи в синей пучине, постепенно озаряя ее красновато-золотистым цветом. Океан был неумолим и по-своему загадочен: от него веяло могуществом, которое было до тибидохцев и будет после них. Почему-то именно на берегу этого огромного океана мысли Валялкина упорядочивались. Он успокаивал парня, даря невесомую радость бытия. Иногда Ване казалось, что после каждого такого «общения» с океаном очищалась его душа. Может, поэтому ветеринарный маг и променял шум замка и магов на тайгу, что так напоминала дорогой сердцу океан?

В любом случае, Ваня полюбил садиться напротив картины на дощатый пол, подогнув ноги. Когда ему было тяжело, Валялкин глядел на океан, с нарисованной яркой пеной и мелкими волнами возле косого берега. При внезапной тоске парень смотрел на густой лес позади замка, в котором художник тщательно прорисовал скрывающихся от любопытных глаз диковинных животных и птиц. Но если того требовало сердце, Ваня гладил шершавое полотно там, где находился Тибидохс, словно пытался проникнуть в глубь замка, чтобы всего лишь прикоснуться к ней… К легенде магического мира – грозной русской Гротти, а для него – безумно родной и любимой Танечке. К девушке, по которой он безумно скучал, терпеливо ожидая её решения приехать и начать совместный с ним жизненный путь. Валялкин не понимал, почему, но он точно знал: они будут вместе долгие годы, рука об руку пронесут свои чувства через все испытания и невзгоды. Надо лишь немного подождать, совсем чуть-чуть… Главное – не спешить, чтобы не нарушить хрупкую прелесть надежды на короткую встречу в угоду своему нетерпению. Вздыхая, Иван проводит пальцем предположительно по комнате Тани, которую та делила с Гробыней, или по драконбольному полю, где Гроттер проводит большую часть своего времени, или по магпункту, куда заходит, чтобы навестить Ягге, или по кромке острова, ставшей их любимым местом – и счастливо закрывает глаза, представляя себя там, рядом с ней, попутно сетуя, что не может навещать свою любимую так часто, как хотелось бы.

И домовой прекрасно знает, что в такие минуты не нужно трогать хозяина.


	5. Этап 5

_Превратится в воду рек – Снег,_   
_Станет облаком седым – Дым,_   
_Станет домом твой родной Дом,_   
_Из руин воздвигнут вам Храм._

_Должен кончиться любой – Бой,_   
_Победит, сомненья нет, – Свет,_   
_Я возьму букет цветов – Слов,_   
_И раздам моим друзьям, – Вам._

Ещё в Тибидохсе Ивану не хотелось становиться одним из заурядных магов, которые после окончания школы рассеиваются среди обычных людей, даже не пытаясь проявлять себя в качестве волшебников. Увы, но они предпочитают задурять головы лопухоидам так любимыми ими «неземными» и «исцеляющими» способностями... С каждым годом Валялкин отчётливо понимал, что ему претит роль очередного ученика, которых школа повидала безликое множество за столетия своего существования. Крепла поначалу осторожная мысль, а после вера в то, что он сможет приносить человечеству пользу, не злоупотребляя магией – не заигрываясь в ложное всесилие, как он любил называть способность творить волшебные чудеса.

Помнится, когда Ванька поделился подобными размышлениями и своим желанием с Тарарахом, тот дал ему совет: «Не важно, кто ты, главное, что ты делаешь. Настоящими королями были не те, кто примостил свое мягкое место на троне и таскал корону, а те, кто, не ища славу, преуспевали в своем деле, не зарабатывая на людях». Когда учитель пробормотал эту фразу, тщательно подбирая слова, Ванька не обратил на нее должного внимания, и, лишь живя в тайге, понял суть, которую проживший не одно тысячелетие питекантроп пытался ему донести тогда.

В лесу не перед кем было хвастаться своими талантами и грандиозными, полными благородства, мечтами, поскольку здесь надо работать с рассвета до заката, чтобы успевать сделать лишь насущные дела. И только потом, если останется хотя бы минута, можно попытаться сделать что-то для собственного удовольствия. Поэтому Иван обрёл гармонию и душевное равновесие, которых ему до этого сильно недоставало в жизни. Но не сразу, как хотелось бы. Постепенно привыкая к размеренному, но одновременно требовательному образу жизни, где благополучие завтрашнего дня зависит исключительно от потраченных усилий сегодня, Валялкин начал проще смотреть на действительность, избавился от разрушающего спокойствие желания стать нужным всем и каждому. Всех спасти невозможно, как бы прискорбно это было осознавать. Кому-то действительно уже нельзя помочь, только если попытаться облегчить страдания. Кто-то не хочет принимать твою помощь, и гораздо труднее смириться с мыслью, что несчастный должен сам понять, что и зачем ему требуется. Если горевать, что ты не в силах убедить каждого бедолагу и стать, таким образом, спасителем в глазах общественности, то не останется времени на выручку тем, кто действительно нуждается в заботе. Или молчаливой поддержке, которая помогает гораздо лучше громких слов и красивых жестов. Теперь Иван знал, что есть вещи, которые незыблемы и будут жить вечно, в отличие от постоянно суетящегося человека, который является гостем в нашей реальности.

Вместе с этим Ваня перестал тяготиться своими, как ему раньше казалось, кощунственными мыслями о вреде магии. Наверное, поэтому он смог относительно легко отказаться от неё во время схватки с Мегаром: неоднократно видя результат труда своих рук, отчётливо понимаешь, что в жизни действительно важно. Сфинкс лишь ускорил неизбежное, подтвердив осознанную многоглазкой истину: не нужно себя корить за то, что ты отличаешься от других. Бороться нужно лишь с жалостью к себе, когда ты начинаешь тяготиться взятой ответственностью за собственный выбор, считая последствия своего поступка не спутниками самостоятельности, а неоценённой всеми жертвой. Нужно выдавливать из себя причитания о несчастной судьбе, как остатки кетчупа из упаковки: быстро и резко, не оставляя ни минуту на раздумья и самокопание. После боя со сфинксом Валялкин был благодарен директору и другим мудрым магам, которые не стали его утешать или благодарить за спасение Тибидохса, пока он лежал в больнице. Он знал, что поступил правильно не только для школы, но, в первую очередь, для себя. Он всегда хотел помогать животным, а какая разница, кто вытаскивает их лапу из капкана: ветеринарный маг или обыкновенный лесник? Парень не допускал мысли, что он – герой и заслуживает оваций. Он лишь радовался, что может заниматься любимым делом, находясь в зависимости только от капризов погоды, а не потенциальных врагов-браконьеров, которые могут при желании заблокировать его магию.

А ещё он был счастлив, что спокойную уверенность обрела грозная русская Гротти, которая почти всё время, за исключением тренировок и проведением занятий с младшекурсниками, проводила в его палате. Она неспешно собирала свои вещи, готовясь к отлёту с ним на Иртыш, и Валялкин знал, что она не тянет время, обдумывая, под каким предлогом лучше отказать израненному другу. Он видел спокойствие и твёрдую уверенность в её глазах, чувствовал, что она нашла то, к чему стремилась всю жизнь, пусть и неосознанно. И сейчас для Вани не существует ничего важнее будущего, которое он себе придумывает каждый день, держа Таню за руку и рассказывая ей свои таёжные истории. И в эти мгновения он клянётся в своём чистом и ярком порыве надежды, что у него будет именно такая семья, о которой он всегда говорил Тане: где родители и дети счастливы, все живут в любви и заботе, и его лучшие друзья продолжают весело и непринуждённо общаться, как когда-то при зарождении их дружбы в Тибидохсе. Иван обещает себе, что не повторит ошибок своих родителей – у него всё будет иначе, ведь стоит только захотеть… И он точно знает, что можно и нужно сделать, чтобы воплотить в жизнь все свои планы на светлую и радостную жизнь для дорогих ему людей. Нужно лишь стремиться изо всех сил к своей цели, не забывая помогать окружающим в трудную минуту, и тогда всё получится – он знает это наверняка.

**Author's Note:**

> Наташе - за подбадривание, расширение фика чудесными идеями, напоминалки о его завершении и безграничную веру в мою замечательность. Да, я верю, что ты веришь, что верю я в твои похвальные слова)
> 
> Насте - за ментальные пинки, серьёзные угрозы и уговоры, а также за возвращение в писательские ряды. Видишь, как соавторство с тобой на меня повлияло! 
> 
> Свете - за безграничную помощь, тщательную и юмористическую вычитку и непередаваемую поддержку. Благодаря тебе, мой гений, я не "лопнула"!


End file.
